


Elementary

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon has an idea for costumes for the U.N.C.L.E. Halloween party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadarsTeddyBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadarsTeddyBear/gifts).



> MFU and Sherlock Holmes are in a shared universe in canon (according to one of the official MFU novels, as Sebastian Moran formed THRUSH from what remained of Moriarty's network post-Reichenbach), so that is why Illya is referring to Holmes and Watson as real people--in this verse, they are.

“I’m telling you, we’re going to be the toast of the U.N.C.L.E. Halloween party,” Napoleon said, admiring his reflection in the mirror. He adjusted the deerstalker hat perched on his head.

“You think so?” Illya asked, placing the bowler hat on his head with a resigned sigh. “I was under the impression that the real Holmes and Watson would be rolling over in their graves.”

“Aw, come on, Illya! It’s perfect! Here we are, the top two agents in Section II, endlessly fighting against THRUSH, just as Holmes and Watson were the first to take on THRUSH back in 1890.”

“You realize you are too short?” Illya said. “The real Holmes was 6-foot-1.”

“It’s Halloween, not an infiltration,” Napoleon mused. “It doesn’t have to be perfect.”

“And he wouldn’t have worn a deerstalker in the city; that’s a hat for the country.”

“Illya…”

He turned back to his partner, pausing as he noticed Illya smirking.

“Come now, Napoleon, I would not be a good Watson if I was not criticizing you.”

Napoleon smirked back.

“I guess not,” he admitted. “Come on then, Illya–the game is afoot!”


End file.
